The Adventures of Coy and Dracana:TLOSpyro's world
by Toa coy
Summary: first spyrofic real one inside
1. It begains

**This is a story that I have thought about for awhile so I am letting it out. You have been warned.**

**Signed,**

* * *

**Toa Coy**

_Thinking_

Normal

Adventures of Coy and Dracana:TLOSpyro

**In a world where Dragons are real, two were chosen to save it. A purple dragon with gold underbelly, gold horns, a gold spine running down his back, and orange wings, Spyro, standing next to him was a black dragoness with a blood red underbelly, six white horns, and blood red wings, Cynder. These two where facing each as the world started to fall apart, Spyro was ready to stop these and told Cynder to leave but she stayed and said three words "I love you" as a light enveloped them. When they could see could see again they were in a meadow.**

Spyro and Cynder had defeated The Dark Master two weeks ago and these two heroes happen to be taking it easy as the rested for the trip back to Warfang and the reaction of the many citizens that would greet them with open arms.

"Will they will greet you with open arms Spyro." Cynder said as she lad next to her love. "They will greet me with hateful words and death threats from people that I harmed as The Terror of the Skies." She look at the ground after she finished. Spyro wrapped one of his wings around her.

"It's Okay, If they are like that to you then we will deal with them together as mates should." Spyro said as he held here close and rubbed his head against her neck. "Now why don't we rest we have a big day tomorrow." With that Spyro lad his head on Cynder's back. "Good night, my lovely Cynder." Spyro said with a yawn.

"Good night, my love." Cynder said as she lad her head on Spyro's back.

Outside of the cave that Spyro and Cynder where sleeping in a light started to pulse ten feet away.

In the morning

Cynder was the first to wake up this morning, so she decided to get some breakfast for her and Spyro. As she was hunting some deer she heard something to her right. She thought it was Spyro looking for her, but the sent was off. It was dragon but had some wolf in it. _"This is weird why would a dragon have this scent. It seems like the wolf is a part of this one."_ Cynder thought to herself as she waited for the deer to move in just the right spot. When they were she was about to grab one of them, but something got to them first. From what Cynder saw it was crimson with gun-metal underbelly and stripes. It came and went in a blink of an eye none of the sheep knew what happen. Seeing this Cynder took a sheep as they looked away. Cynder killed the deer and took it back the cave When she got there Spyro was up and walking out of the cave.

"Hey Cyn, I see hunting was good this morning." Spyro said looking at the deer. "I will start the fire to cook it." He said as he walked over to a stack of logs that they used for a fire. He set them in a pit that they used to cook food in. Spyro had it ready for use. Cynder placed the deer on top of the pit. After she move out of the way, Spyro lit the wood with his fire breath. As their food cooked Cynder told Spyro about what happen in the forest.

"That is weird," Spyro replied to her story, "But who could this be?"

"I don't know," Cynder said as she move over to the pit and checked on their food. "It's ready!" Cynder called over to Spyro. He came over but something was watch the two from the shadows. The thing was down wind of the two, because he wanted it that way. He heard everything that they said and thought.

"_Ah...Sister, you are getting lazy."_ He thought as he heard his sister walk over to him.

"_You were seen while hunting by the girl over there."_ He thought as he pointed over at Cynder.

"_I slowed time so that I could get in and get out fast, Coy." _Coy's sister replied. _"It was dark in the forest so I think I did not see her."_

"_I can see how that can be true, Dracana. But why do they think this is weird?"_ Coy replied.

"_Hmm...lets see our parents are a wolf and a dragon, we hatched from eggs, and we know who we are going to have kids with in the future. Are any of these normal for anyone?"_ Dracana answered.

Coy shook his head, but then the realized that the wind shifted. Then he looked over his shoulder and saw the two dragons looking at him. _"Oh carp."_

Spyro and Cynder had smelled a strange scent in the wind was just the same that Cynder told Spyro that it was the same as she got from the forest. They followed it until they come and saw a blue-gray wolf in a black shirt and black pants with brown boots looking at a crimson dragon with a gun-metal underbelly and stripes along her arms in a gun-metal shirt and crimson pants.

"Who are you?" asked Cynder. Neither of them moved or talked. "Who are you!" Cynder yelled as she felt poison swilling in her mouth. Spyro saw her doing this and put himself in between Cynder and these strange creatures.

"Cynder clam down. Don't do something that you will regret." Spyro said to his mate. Cynder slowly backed away from him.

"Thank you, Spyro." a tenner voice thanked Spyro.

Spyro turned to the wolf and said, "How do you know my name?"

"It is easy to know a name that is all you mate thinks of." an alto voice explained.

"NO! I don't!" Cynder yelled at the girl.

"Sister, I thought that we agreed that we would not dig into they love." the boy tolled the girl.

"Hold on your bother and sister?" Spyro commented.

"Yes, My name is Coy," the boy said then pointing at the girl,"that is my twin sister Dracana."

Next time: The past

**Will update on the weekends**

**~Toa Coy~**


	2. Past

**I don't own TLOSpyro. Only Coy, Dracana, and their back story.**

**Reviews are welcomed. This will retell Tails only changed**

* * *

**~Toa Coy~**

Normal

_Thinking_

The past

"So, if you know everything about us Coy, why don't you tell us about yours?" Spyro asked.

Coy looked at his sister, then remembered the last thing their mother ever said, _"Coy! Dracana! NO!"_ The memory of that day was burned into his mind as a few minutes later he and his sister hatched in a forest to lost creatures that helped them grow and train.

"Will we were separated from our parents at a "very young age" and were raised by some very kind creatures. When we were old enough to travel we started to look for them, but fate said no and from then on we have traveled. Still looking and hoping to see them." Dracana replied with a hurt look on her face.

"Can you tell us how you were born?" Cynder asked wondering how a wolf and dragon could have kids.

"We hatched from eggs, but we could act like adults." Both of them answered.

"Sorry, but that is what happens when we have the same thoughts." Coy explained.

This confused Spyro and Cynder on how they could do that even as twins. This was cut short by a roar that Sound familiar to them, but this only made Coy and Dracana stand still. As the visitor came into view it was a green dragon with a lighter green underbelly.

"Terrador!" Spyro and Cynder said at the same time. Terrador heard them and started to land when a little ball of light flew past him.

"SPYRO!" Came a the ball of light.

"Spraks, how have you been bro." Spyro replied to him.

"Oh Spyro, I thought that you had died along with the evil-she dragon, but your alive." Sparks said acting like it was the first time he had ever seen his brother, but then he saw to people behind Spyro. "Hey Spyro, who are the people standing behind you?" Sparks said pointed at Coy and Dracana.

"These two are our new friends," Spyro said then pointing at the twins, "The blue one is Coy and the crimson one is Dracana."

"Nice to to meet you my name is..." Terrador was then interrupted by Coy.

"We know you are Terrador and the annoying glow stick is Sparks." Coy then winked at Cynder for the annoying glow stick thought.

"How did he know our names?" Sparks ask with a shock.

"We can read minds, it come as a part of being a hybrid." Dracana replied.

"A hybrid of what?" asked Terrador with confusion.

"Our parents were a wolf and a dragoness, we hatched from our eggs sixteen years ago." answered Coy.

"You are going to the temple with them, now Spyro!" Terrador said firmly.

"But how is the wolf boy going to fly without wings?" asked Sparks. The dragons then look to where Coy was but he was gone.

"Hey, where did Coy go?" Spyro asked Dracana. She just pointed up in the air. In the air was Coy laying on his back as if he was a sleep. This made them jump with shock.

"How can you do that?" ask Sparks.

"It is just one more of the powers of ours." replied Coy lazily.

"If so then we shall go to the temple so we can see all of your powers." Terrador stated the he flew off. Followed by Spyro, Cynder, Sparks, Dracana, and Coy; who floated behind.

Next Time: Powers and Mates


	3. Powers and Mates

**This will relate to The Adventures of Coy and Dracana: Sonic's world so check it out**

* * *

**~Toa Coy~**

Normal

_Thinking_

Powers and Mates

As the group began to enter Warfang, cheers roared as Spyro and Cynder flew over the City to the temple on top hill in the middle of the city. While Spyro and Cynder were taking in the site of the newly repaired city, Coy and Dracana heard some thoughts from the people below.

"_Who are the two people following the great hero?"_

"_Is that wolf flying!"_

"_Will Spyro tell us how he defeated the Dark Master?"_

"_I want to be Spyro's mate."_

The last one got their attendance, the thought came from a pink dragoness with a pink heart-shaped necklace on, who was following him with her eyes as he flew over her.

"_This is going to get ugly around here if she comes to talk to Spyro, then again my money's on Cynder. Her love for Spyro is as strong as any love could be, but then again the one could be a crazy fangirl."_ Coy thought to himself as he floated behind the others. Then he heard a thought that made him look near the dragoness and heard, _"Ember is so beautiful that I can't that my eyes off her, but she will never love me all she wants is Spyro. Not me, all I can do is used fire and I am only able to use it to level two."_ This red dragon thought looking at Ember.

"_And I thought you were bad when you met your girlfriend, brother." _Dracana replied to the red dragon's thoughts.

"_What about the first time you met Ventus, you were sweating so hard that you used you water powers to keep you from flooding the restaurant."_ Coy said remembering that day and laughed at it. He was then hit on the head. His sister also gave him a "shut it now" look.

When the group landed at the grounds of the temple they saw two dragons; one was yellow with a darker yellow underbelly, the other one was cobalt with a sky blue underbelly.

"Volteer, Cyril. I have found Spyro and Cynder." Terrador said as Volteer and Cyril.

"And the other two that has come with you?" asked Cyril pointing at Coy and Dracana.

"They were with Spyro and Cynder." replied Terrador.

"We found them near a meadow that we wake up in after we defeated the Dark Master." Spyro clarifying.

"So, who are you two?" asked Volteer looking at the twins.

"We are just your average dragon and wolf twins." Coy and Dracana said at the same time.

The three guardians were in awe of the fact that a dragon would mate with a wolf, but they just looked like a wolf and a dragon. To this Coy and Dracana stood across in a fighting stance. Then Coy sprinted over to Dracana and threw a right hook, but was blocked with her left arm. She then shot a ball of fire at Coy, but he put it out with water. Coy then sent a wall of wind heading to Dracana, but she blocked with it with a wall of earth. As the wall fell Dracana lost site of Coy then she fell done. Coy was then floating above her. "I win, sister." he said as he floated.

Next time: Ven!


	4. Ven!

**Working on the plot just want to get some thoughts out. Who reads this review it Please.**

* * *

**~Toa Coy~**

Normal

_Thinking_

Ven?

The group of dragons were amazed at the fight that anyone could fight like that. They act like it was a dance rather than a fight. This awed Spyro and Cynder for they have seen a lot of battles but not like they just saw.

"It is easy since as kids we worked on fighting and study battle strategies for fun." replied Coy as he helped his sister up from the ground.

"It is hard work, but it can be tiresome when all you do is fight, train, and mess with people. I just wish that my boyfriend was here, I miss my Ven." Dracana said with a sigh.

As Coy began to hope that he could get his sister in a better mood but he had seen it in her mind. _"Man When how can I help her when Ven is in another world?"_ Coy thought as he looked at his sister. Then he had a thought, _"I got it!"_

The group was about to enter the temple when Coy said he had to go somewhere for some reason and left with a snap.

"Where did he go?" asked Cynder.

"I don't know. He blocked me out all I heard was 'I got it' and that was the last thing I heard from him." replied Dracana.

"Well let's turn in for the night." Spyro said as the guardians left to the temple.

As the three enter the temple it was just the same as the that Spyro and Cynder lived in until the eternal night. Everything was the same just more room. As they came to the sleeping chambers, Dracana looked at each door and seemed to be drawn to one.

"I guess this is the room that I am going to sleep in for the time being." She said as she touched the door.

"Okay, we will be in the next room if you need us." Spyro said with Cynder by his side giving him a "sweet" look.

"See ya, later then." Dracana said as she locked everyone out of her mind.

Later that night with everyone asleep, a figure appeared in the temple and when to the main door. As it opened another figure came in to the temple.

"So this is what the inside looks like." said Fig. A.

"It is weird walking like this how did Sora do this?" asked Fig. B.

"It is easier to do as you are just do it like your crawling as a kid." replied Fig. A.

"Okay." agreed Fig. B.

As the two started to walk into the temple to a destination that they seek. As they past the guardians, they heard someone talked and froze. Only is was little gasped from Volteer. They continued to walked to they destination. As they came to the sleeping chambers the first one talked.

"Here it is Ven, your girlfriend awaits for you." Fig. A said in a low voice.

"Thanks for getting me here, Coy. Was she as bad as you said?" Ven asked.

"Ya she was. But she will be happy to see you, good night." Coy said as he took a room across the hall.

"Night." Ven to him as he entered the room.

As he shut he heard one word "VEN!"

Next time: What the...


	5. What the

**The story will end by chapter 10 so on with the story**

* * *

**~Toa Coy~**

Normal

_Thinking_

What the...

As Coy laid on a bed of hay that he was giving to sleep on, he thought of his life and his future. _"The future,"_ he thought with a snuff. _"I have seen what my life will be like. A loving, but stern father, and husband. A fun uncle for my niece and nephew, a pal to Ven, and a sparing partner to my sister."_

As Coy thought this he came back to girlfriend and future wife. He had left to get Ven to help his sister, but it was also so he could get his girl. This was when he remembered that any time he need her he just had to think of her.

While in Dracana's room

"Ven!" Dracana yelled with glee. She then hopped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "I have miss you so much." She said as she snuggle next to him.

"I have miss you, too." Ven said as he hugged her. As this as happening Dracana rapped her wing around both of them.

In Spyro and Cynder's room is privet.

As the night goes on nothing happen, but that would in the morning and the phase would be said 'What the...'

Next time: the rocks are flying


	6. The rocks are flying

**This will answer some questions that have been place in the story. First, no themes that will make parents yell at you. Second, I'm introducing a new character, this will be the villain for the story. Also this belongs to a friend of mine who will use the name Brad the Pengon. Brad is his OC and I introduced him to Fanfiction. Brad has two forms, one is a red penguin with a white belly and black wings on his back. In this form he is the same size as Dracana. The other one is a red dragon in a penguin costume. He has the powers over ice and fire. Now that you know who will be the bad guy, it is time for this tale to continue.**

* * *

**~Toa Coy~**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Me**

The rocks are flying

As everyone began to stir the once quiet temple began to change into a house. Coy was the first to enter the hall outside his room. He stretched because he hadn't slept on hay since he was a hatchling. He thought about going into the garden to meditate, but then the door across from him opened. Dracana and Ven entered the hall and greeted him.

"Morning Coy." greeted Ven. Coy was about to reply when Dracana ran up to him and had him in a bear hug.

"Thank for bringing me Ven, brother." She said with Coy still in the hug.

"Your welcome, Now please put me down." Coy replied with steer on the last part.

"Oh...sorry." Dracana said as she let go. Coy was happy for her.

"_I hate to see her like that it reminds me of that day."_ Coy thought to himself as Spyro and Cynder came out of their room. They seem more in love that yesterday, but Coy and Dracana stopped that thought before it left their minds. Spyro and Cynder never looked away from each other until Coy coughed. When the two looked up they saw Coy and someone else that looked like an ape, but wear a black and white jacket with a black and red shirt under it and green-gray cargo pants. On his left shoulder was a piece of armor, another was on his abs, and armored shoes.

"This is my sister's mate Ventus, but we just call him Ven." Coy answered their thoughts. "Ven, this is Spyro and Cynder. Their are our friends here." He said to Ven.

As Coy finished a thug was hear from outside the temple. Then a boulder flew into the hall that Coy and the other were, but both Coy and Dracana saw it coming and moved everyone out of the way.

"What did that." asked Spyro.

"I don't know but I'll find out." Coy said then left with a snap.

When Coy got outside he saw a red dragon in a penguin costume.

"What the..." Coy was then interrupted by me.

"**Coy, I wouldn't finished that phase."**

"But that is the weirdest thing that I have ever seen and why did you put him in that form?"

"**Hmm...let's see, a world of dragons with other animal and you are stick out like a sore thumb but he gets nothing more than a stare."**

"Oh...so when we fight?"

"**Next time after I work on the fight with Brad."**

"Dang it!"

Next time: The Fight


	7. The fight

**Me and Brad have worked out the fight so...LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!**

* * *

**~Toa Coy~**

Normal

_Thinking_

The Fight

Coy looked at this Pengon like it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen. He then changed to a humanoid form.

"So this is what this world has to offer to be it's protector. What a joke!" He said as he laughed with an evil smirk on his face. He then pulled out a sword that was red on the left, a white jigged line separating the two parts, and a light sky-blue right. It one and a half hand sword at a two foot reach.

"Marvel at my frost-fire blade, for it will be the last thing that you will ever see!" He said as he charged at Coy. Coy had to move fast, he activated his armor to protect him. Coy dodged the blade with no time to think he charged at the Pengon. The Pengon fired a frost-fire bolt at Coy and sent him to the ground. The impact caused a crater to form. Brad thought that Coy was dead, but just in case he was still alive. As Brad slid down the crater, blade in hand, Coy started to use an old trick that he knows. He used his earth powers to go in to the ground waiting for the Pengon. Brad came to center of the crater to savage the body, but when he got there all he found was dirt. _"Dang it, where did he go?"_

"Right here, you jerk!" Coy said as he emerged form the ground and then hit Brad with an upper cut that sent him flying into the air. Coy started to float out of the crater but then he heard a battle cry.

Meanwhile

Dracana, Ven, Spyro and Cynder went to talk to the guardians on what could have throw the boulder, None of them knew who it was but said that it is similar to Coy and Dracana, yet different. It hit Dracana then, _"If we could get off world, then..."_ She was cut off by a battle cry then everyone felt a rush of air. It was powerful enough to knock down the temple's door and everyone inside. As everyone got to their feet, they heard the cling of metal on metal Only Ven and Dracana who knew what that sound meant. They ran to the source with Spyro and Cynder in tow.

Back to Coy

He blocked the blade with his Mending Ground, this caused a shock way of wind to form. Coy heard things fall, but he didn't care all of his focus was on his opponent. They trade blows left and right not one giving any ground, then Coy saw the others coming to help him.

"So there's more to beat than just you." Brad said with a evil smile.

"You leave them ALONE!" Coy yelled erupting in flames. The fire shaped around he like a second skin, when it began to die down Coy stood there only his tail had turned to a metal chain with two hooks on the end, his head had turned red and an eye was a different color then the other, finally has arms and hands were on fire, this is his most powerful form the Demon.

"What was that a fancy fire works show?" Brad said with an unimpressed tone.

Coy didn't reply he just raised his hands, a sword formed from the fire. He then charged at Brad with light speed. For everyone else Coy didn't move but Brad fell to the ground passed out from the force of the bragged of hits he endured during a second. Coy then changed back to normal and fell to the ground. All of his friends ran over to him.

Next Time: The aftermath


	8. The aftermath of the fight

**This chapter will be one that will need YouTube to really under stand it. Oh, also Coy will be unconsciousness in this one.**

* * *

**~Toa coy~**

Normal

_Thinking_

Songs

The aftermath of the fight

"What was that?" asked Spyro still looking at Coy, who was laying on the ground.

"My brother has a rare ability to use an element to change forms." explained Dracana as she went to get her bother. As she lifted him, he jumped strait up.

"Coy are you okay." asked Ven. Coy didn't reply, but some music began to play.

(Cue Men in tights, youtube)

We're men, we're men in tights.  
We roam around the forest looking for fights. 

We're men, we're men in tights. 

We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! 

We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights! 

We're men, we're men in tights, 

Always on guard defending the people's rights. 

[The Can-Can Chorus Line] 

"What is he doing?" asked Cynder

"He is acting out a musical he saw once." replied Dracana. "And this is why I don't knock him out."

We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights. 

[Gay voice] Yes! 

We roam around the forest looking for fights. 

We're men, we're men in tights. 

We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right! 

We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights. 

We're men, we're men in tights 

[High Voice] TIGHT Tights 

Always on guard defending the people's rights. 

When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights! 

WE'RE BUTCH! 

(End of Men in tights)

"Drac, what else will he do?" Ven asked. Before she could reply Coy summoned mending ground, but he held it like a guitar.

"What is he going to now?" asked Spyro.

"Some thing he learned from Medy (Demyx)" replied Dracana.

"You don't mean..." Ven was interrupted by an opening to a song.

(Cue My Sitar)

Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey

Playing my sitar everyday

Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho

Won't stop playing, no no no

Faster and faster fast it goes

Playing the sitar with my toes

Hutalahey Hutalahey

Hutalahey, oh

Oheyoh

I like my sitar X 2

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I like my sitar X 2

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey

Play my sitar night and day

Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho

Conect it to my stereo

Faster and faster fast it goes

Playing the sitar with my toes

Hutalahey Hutalahey

Hutalahey, oh  
Oheyoh

I like my sitar

I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar X 4

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Oheyoh

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go

Faster and faster fast it goes X 2

Playing the sitar with my toes

Hutalahey Hutalahey

Hutalahey, oh

Oheyoh

I like my sitar

I like my sitar

I play the sitar, sitar

Wherever I go X 4  
Oheyoh

(End of My Sitar)

"Is it over?" asked Cynder

"Almost." replied Dracana. Then a beat started to play that made her shiver. "NO THAT ONE!"

"What is the song?" asked Ven.

(Cue Caramelldansen) during this Dracana and Ven join in with the dance. With Spyro and Cynder looking at them with a weird look.

Do, do doo...  
Yeah-eah-eah, yeah

Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp, nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med

(Vara med)

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la...  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Oa-oa-a  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen  
Oa-oa...

Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi har med  
Caramelldansen

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa-a...

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi har med  
Caramelldansen

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi har med  
Caramelldansen

(End of Caramelldansen)

Finally Coy Stopped and floated back to the temple.

"Thank goodness that is over with." Dracana said with a tired look. "But I still have one thing left to due."

"What is that?" asked Spyro.

"Send him away." Dracana said pointing at Brad.

"But where do we send him?" inquired Ven.

"To a cell, in jail until we can leave and take him with us." Dracana replied.

Next time: Time to go


End file.
